


Pop

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren thought of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop

Warren was always one to think things through, especially when it was something important to him. Sure, he wasn’t always organized about it but when it came down to it, careful thought and consideration always showed through.

This was certainly considered the case when he planned to propose to Nathan. Their relationship had been running for three years, and now just seemed like the perfect time for Warren.

He made sure that the date wouldn’t be too obvious so Nathan couldn’t anticipate it, so that ruled out their anniversary or Valentine’s Day. Instead, he chose the day they met. That was a bit more difficult to pin down, but he settled on the first day of school, even though they hadn’t talked much.

The next thing up on the list was where to do it. This was easily decided as the park up near the beach. It was a small area known as a home to many stray cats, but it was also the location of their first few dates. This was also the place where they first kissed.

It was just cheesy enough to work.

The rest of the planning was a breeze. He knew when to pick the ring up so Nathan wouldn’t have the chance to find it before hand, he staked out the exact spot for a few days in advance, finding that it looked its best around seven at night, and he even had a small movie night planned to follow. 

He’d planned out everything.

He’d anticipated every reaction from Nathan in this scenario so that he wasn’t surprised. The reactions that came to mind where sarcasm, humor, calling him a dork and saying yes, eccetera.

However, crying wasn’t one of them.

Now Nathan was standing over him, hand clasped between Warren’s, with tears welling in his eyes and a look of shock painted onto his face. Warren’s own eyes widened to mirror this expression before he quickly rose to his feet.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry! Shit, did I do something?”

Nathan’s expression didn’t change for a moment as he continued staring at Warren. Suddenly, he began sobbing all together as he brought his hands to his face. This only proved to make Warren even more flustered and the situation grew worse. Thinking quickly, he jammed the ring box into his coat pocket and reached out to pull Nathan in. A feeling of relaxation corsed through him when he felt two arms snake around his neck and Warren was free to wrap his left arm around Nathan’s back.

It remained there while his right hand moved from his chest under his jacket and to the comforting position along the side of Nathan’s ribs. There, his palm wrapped flush. Heat seaped through the shirt there, causing Nathan to sigh as his breathing corrected itself.

“Yes.”

The voice was so quiet that it was almost inaudible. Warren pulled back to look at Nathan, his expression distorted by concern.

“What?” he asked.

“I said, ‘Yes,’” Nathan said, his voice coming back as he spoke calmly and kindly. He pulled back as he brought his left hand to cradle Warren’s jaw.  “I’ll marry you, you dork.”

It took only a moment for this to register with Warren, and then he was gleefully digging his hand into his pocket and producing the small, velvet box and reopening it.

Nathan smirked as he did so, holding out his hand for Warren to slip it on. Once it was said and done, Warren was once again wrapping an arm around him as he pressed a small kiss to the crown of Nathan’s head. The other simply laughed as he examined the ring with tears still brimming in his eyes.

“Heh, you should have seen your face,” Nathan said. “You looked like I fucking killed someone in front of you or something.”

“At least I didn’t cry,” Warren said with a wide grin.

He chuckled, but didn’t say anything as he brought a hand to rub at his eyes and smiled weakly at nothing in particular.

After a moment of staring at him as they began walking back, Warren asked, “Are you okay? I mean, it was kind of random.”

“Ugh, I’m fine. It’s just, do you gotta make everything so,” he trailed off, staring at the ground.

Warren pulled his chin up and looked down at Nathan from the corner of his eye as he playfully boasted, “Perfect?”

Again there was no verbal response, only the soft feeling of a hand slipping into his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, stupid, and kind of out of character, but oh well.  
> Send me prompts at Sarcasticrazzfic, be they grahamscott or otherwise!


End file.
